Champions Of Lost Innocence Trailer
by Arcana Major
Summary: A trailer for an upcoming LXG style story: 'Champions Of Lost Innocence'.


**Title: **Champions Of Lost Innocence Trailer

**Summary:** A trailer for one of my upcoming stories: 'Champions Of Lost Innocence'.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters presented here. The rights belong to their respective creators. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

**A/N:** Reponses and reviews are always welcome.

**

* * *

**

"**It has existed since the dawn of time…"**

_A shot of a darkened cave with hooded eyeless figures chanting around a stone altar._

"**Watching and biding it's time…"**

_A figure paces around a dark room changing forms as it walks. A petite woman with hard eyes wearing a leather jacket; another woman with curly, golden hair wearing a long red dress; a tall, hulking figure made of green and human flesh covered in armour plating._

"**And now it has found the perfect being to aid in its plans…"**

_A red-caped and masked figure hovering in a cavernous stone chamber, clutching a large sword, sending a wave of energy crashing to the floor._

"**Cloaking the multiverse in a shroud of darkness…"**

_Shots of people standing in shock pointing at the sky and darkness begins to cover it. _

"**Now the champions of lost innocence must band together to restore the light…" **

_We see a tall, athletic boy wearing dark sunglasses loading a heavy pistol._

"**A defender of the planet, duplicated against his will, trying to forge his own destiny."**

_A girl with long blond hair and a determined look on her face waves her hand, causing several knives to rise up and float in the air._

"**The chosen of when four elevens meet, fighting to eradicate forbidden knowledge." **

_A boy sitting at a laptop, his fingers a blur on the keyboard._

"**An archetype created to control the planet, who turned against his makers."**

_A bloodied girl running down a corridor lined with lockers. _

"**A cheerleader who is unable to die"**

_A boy bodily throwing a demon through a plate glass window. _

"**The last of a long line of warriors, dedicated to defeating the darkness." **

_An older boy racing towards a busy highway, and leaping on top of a moving 16-wheeler._

"**The champion borne of an impossible union, struggling with his own memories"**

_A girl in a long dress holding her hand over a generator as electricity courses up her arm._

"**A product of a military experiment gone wrong, committed to preventing a tragic future." **

_A girl throwing a handful of powder into a large copper bowl, causing a loud bang and a large plume of smoke to appear._

"**A being of love and magic, born to a charmed line."**

_A red-tailed hawk perches on a tree branch, its eyes fixed on a man getting into a blacked-out limo._

"**An unwitting soldier locked in an invisible battle scarred by the horrors of war." **

_We see the group arrayed before an army of hooded figures. _

**Jack O'Neill. Marnie McBride. Luke Smith. Claire Bennet. Will Stanton. Connor Reilly. Toni Douglas. Hope Halliwell. Tobias Fangor. **

_Montage of Jack firing a zat at an armour-clad figure before vanishing in a flash of white light._

_Marnie hovering, while glowing with a golden aura._

_Luke ducking under a fireball, while fiddling with a device on his wrist causing a glowing force field to appear._

_Claire regenerating while walking through a wall of lightning._

_Will hurling a demon against a wall with telekinesis._

_Connor spinning around and stabbing a hooded figure with a sword._

_Toni blasting pink arcs of electricity at a demon. _

_Hope holding a glowing red ring while everyone around her freezes._

_Tobias crouching before morphing into a wolf and howling._

_We see a silhouetted figure clutching a large sword laughing manically._

"**Fighting a fight, the adults can't."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** If some of you unsure as to where these characters come from they are listed below:

**Jack O'Neill** - _Stargate SG-1_

**Marnie McBride** - _Shoebox Zoo_

**Luke Smith** - _Sarah Jane Adventures_

**Claire Bennet** - _Heroes_

**Will Stanton** - _Seeker: The Dark Is Rising_

**Connor Reilly** - _Angel_

**Toni Douglas** - _Mindwarp_

**Hope Halliwell** - _Charmed_

**Tobais Fangor** - _Animorphs_


End file.
